


Still speaking

by DeliaElric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaElric/pseuds/DeliaElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little dialogues during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first work, and my mother language is not english, please understand. Thank you

#1

<So, right now, what is this happening?>

<I would call it sex, Merlin>

< _Oh_ , right>

<then, again, why is this happening?>

<'cause we feel like it.>

<yeah... wait _we_?  > he added <Since when, now?>

<oh shut up Merlin, you were the one who seduced me first.>

<sure, and how exactly?>

He glared at the boy.  <Like I'll ever tell you.>

and then Merlin remembered that his prince was a royal prat.

#2

And then it was, like this, just like this. His slender frame popping out of the water like a curse. Long arms and beautiful legs lightened from the moon. This way anyone could feel it, the powerfulness of his magic, coming directly from his bones until their cock. He kept from the need of yelling his knights away, it would be too obvious. Then mesmerized with his servant's naked body coming over him, water still falling over his cheekbones, he snapped. Tending his arms so he could embrace Merlin. He went at him and that was pure bliss. He noticed to smirk at everyone near him, to want it officially tell: mine.

#3

The crown prince of Camelot merit Morgana's good to know how to beat swords just like a knight in front of his father. She, and he, owned one to each other now.

<At what exactly we're playing Arthur?>

Arthur's eyebrows lightened.

<I don't know, Merlin. You're the one tied up, naked, on my bed. Isn't this your doing to make up the last time?>

<I would remember doing something like bondage to myself, but no, this as got nothing to do with me.>

<So, who was this bastard, I would likely send him flowers, later.> he pinned on the bed.

<Arthur, no... I don't think that's a good idea. I like the normal way.>

<The one were you keep struggling? let's try this...>

<I'll have you pay for this.>

<yeah yeah. >

<you sure you do know nothing about this?>

<I swear! >

He mentally noticed to compliment Morgana with more efforts next time. As he saw it would be well payed.


End file.
